In order to correctly operate logic circuits and the like mounted on a semiconductor integrated circuit, it is required to set appropriate margin times in timing setting on setup times, hold times, and the like between internal signals of circuit blocks. This is because it is required to perform timing setting with appropriate room (margin) in anticipation of a change in power and a change in temperature in an environment in which the semiconductor integrated circuit operates.